This invention relates to remote control rear view mirrors for vehicle use, principally, and which includes a single control cable operator and an improved gimbal mount construction for greater simplicity and ease of manufacture and better performance and operation in service.
Heretofore remote control rear view mirrors have been principally of the kind which includes a two or three strand control cable and some form of biasing means for counteracting the different cable effected movements. Or, they have otherwise included some complicated and intricate means of operation which has made manufacture difficult, and therefor expensive, and the operation and performance over long years other than trouble-free.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simplified construction for a rear view mirror assembly and one which will enable it to be made for manual adjustment, for remote control cable adjustment and also for remote control electrical adjustment.
The simplified construction makes use of a minimum number of manufactured parts, parts which may be molded and made of plastic material, with some chrome finished, and which may be fastened together or fitted for relative movement therebetween, and making use of the naturally low coeficient of friction and/or need for lubrication between such co-acting parts.
The present invention presents a construction which permits a large viewing mirror to be mounted in a relatively shallow housing and to have a gimbal support and a greater flutter resistant ball support, in combination, for improved performance.
The assembly of the mirror parts of the present invention is simplified by allowing pre-assembly of the functional parts, without the mirror glass, snap fitting the gear member on the control cable into position and fastening the parts and the mounting plate together, at the same time, in the mirror housing, with the same screw fasterners.
These and other objects and advantages in the practice of the present invention will be more obvious and apparent in the general and detailed description of the mirror structure and its operation which follows hereinafter.